Entre la Espada y la Pared
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: Lily perfectamente puede ser la versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes, y Sirius lo comprueba cuando ella se las arregla para descubrir su mayor secreto. Slash. SiriusxRemus, mención de LilyxJames


**N/A** : Es bastante corto y transcurre durante la época merodeadora. Los personajes son de Rowling, la Warner y esas otras personas que han obtenido los derechos de Harry Potter pero nadie conoce. Si tratas de sacar algo de dinero de este fic te adbierto, no tengo ni para pagar mi propio saldo telefónico, así que no se que puedo hacer con una demanda.

Sirius no entendida por más que lo intentara como Evans había unido tan rápido tantos puntos, porque no era como si el y Remus fueran descuidados a la hora de esconder su amor. Y sin embargo ahí estaba la pelirroja, poniéndolo entre las espada y la pared, porque sabia que Lily Evans no le formularia esa pregunta con tal cara de suficiencia si no tuviera pruebas irrefutables de su teoría. No sabia como no había acabado en Revenclaw semejante cráneo privilegiado, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho ahora.

-Vamos, Sirius, que tampoco te he acusado de asesinato, solo te he preguntado si sales o no con Remus.

-Pregunta que no viene al caso, Evans- dijo tratando de poner su mejor expresión de "Soy un Black y me importa una mierda lo que digas", esa que había visto tantas veces su prima o su hermano cuando James les molestaba.

-Si que viene al caso, Sirius, porque si estas saliendo con Remus, no puedes estar haciendo comentarios tan descarados a esa Revenclaw

\- Exactamente por eso no estoy saliendo con Remus, Evans, porque si Moony y yo realmente estuviéramos saliendo, no le echaría ojo a ninguna Revenclaw.

\- Una Revenclaw extrañamente parecida a Remus

\- ¿Parecida a Remus?- dijo Sirius totalmente estupefacto. Es cierto que la chica se parecía a Remus, ojos marrones claros, aunque no de ese dorado embriagante que tanto amaba y cabello marrón con vetas de oro y voz tan suave como la miel, por no hablar de que al ser Revenclaw era bastante sabelotodo. Pero no pensaba que Lily también se percataría de ello.

\- Si, Sirius, bastante parecida a Remus.

\- Pues si la tía esta buena por mi que sea igual a James.- hablo otra vez con arrogancia, pues Lily era una maquina perfecta de la psicología, o por lo menos, captaba bastante bien los tonos y las expresiones- Ahora ¿Puedes decirme de donde haz sacado tan estúpida teoría?

\- De ti y de Remus- Black levanto una ceja, dando a entender que quería una respuesta un poco más trabajada -. Los he estado observando estos últimos meses, a ustedes y a sus actitudes, como por ejemplo, el echo de que los uniformes de quidditch de Slytherin quedaran teñidos totalmente de rosado chillón unas horas después de que estos llamaran a Remus "Empollón de mierda"- Sirius estaba a punto de interrumpirla, pero se dio cuenta de que Lily iba a seguir dándole pruebas-, o que esa Hufflepuff que estaba enamorada de el y no paraba de acosarle se hubiera detenido "mágicamente"- su vos sonaba colmada de sarcasmo en esa ultima palabra mientras hacia comillas con los dedos- y baje la vista cada vez que la miras o se cruza contigo, como si la hubieras amenazado.

\- Ciertamente, Evans, no puedo creer que me creas capaz de...- Fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

\- No solo te creo capaz, sino que sé que lo eres. Ahora ¿Podrías hacerme el bendito favor de dejarme seguir hablando?- Sirius asintió resignado, sabiendo que si se negaba eso le importaría un bledo a Lily, porque ella seguiría insistiendo-Muy bien. Tampoco creas que me fueron inadvertidas las actitudes Remus a ti, me he dado cuenta de que te riñe de la misma manera en que yo lo hago con James, y de que tu bufas y lo miras con cara de "Oh , cariño", esa que pone James cuando lo rezongo por molestar a Severus- Sirius volvió a tratar de hablar para justificar sus bromas al pobre Snivellus, pero Lily se anticipo-. Ni se te ocurra justificarte o interrumpirme ahora, Black. Además, de que si no salieras con Remus no habrían estado besándose el martes a las 3:42 de la tarde en el espacio que hay entre la fila de libros A1 y A2 de la biblioteca.

No podía creerlo. Después de meses de esconderse, venia una pelirroja idiota (o en este caso, demasiado inteligente) y los descubría, así como quien no quiere la cosa, con las manos en la masa. No atino a otra cosa que a preguntarle:

\- ¿Memorizaste la hora y las filas?

\- Pruebas irrefutables, Black, y no iban a serlo sino me aprendía la hora, las filas y el lugar en si. Además, para que tu pises la biblioteca tiene que ocurrir un milagro, siempre que entras párese que te están amenazando de muerte o algo así.

En ese momento su mente empezó a colapsar ¿Confesarse a Lily y pedirle que guardara el secreto o no? Era sabido que si se lo pedía, la muchacha le guardaría el secreto, pero el no podía confesarse sin que Remus le diera su aprobación, la situación era completamente catastrófica. Si Lily hubiera acudido a Remus, este le habría debatido de igual manera, y al final Lily se habría dado por vencida y todos serian felices, pero la chica eligió a Sirius, un autentico cerebro de troll a la hora de debatir, incapaz de luchar con palabras si su oponente era la prefecta de Gryffindor. Tenia que inventar una excusa, marcharse, hacer algo para escapar de esta chica.

\- Lily, Sirius- los llamo la voz de Remus. Padfoot agradeció a todos los dioses, a Merlín y sus barbas y a su puta madre, estaba salvado.

\- Moony ¿Que pasa?

\- Hola, Remus – Saludo Lily.

\- A mi no me pasa nada, Sirius, el que tiene cara de haber escuchado una mandrágora eres tu.

\- Es que con las cosas de las que nos anda acusando Evans, prefiero escuchar una.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lily?

\- Solo le he preguntado a Sirius si tu y él estaban saliendo.

\- ¿Si yo y él...qué? Lily, sinceramente, tienes que alejarte de James, en cualquier momento me vas a preguntar como hicieron la madre y el padre de Hagrid para follar. Y no tengo ganas de volver a imaginarme eso.

-La madre y el padre de Hagrid para folla... ¿¡Por qué mierda James pregunta cosas tan traumantes!?

\- Yo que se, es tu novio, no el mio- dijo Sirius.

\- Bueno, en algún momento lo descubriré, pero ahora , ¿Alguno de los dos seria tan amable de responder mi pregunta, o necesitan un montón de veritaserum para responder?

Instintivamente Remus miro a Sirius, y este le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de el joven lobizon (1) le consultaban, los de Sirius le respondían. Era una conversación solo con miradas, que quedo sanjada con un silencioso "Lily podrá guardar el secreto"

\- Juras que no contaras la respuesta hasta que nosotros te autoricemos- Dijo Black tomando la iniciativa, pues en casos de intimidar el era mejor que Remus...la mayor parte del mes

\- ¿Eso cuenta como un si?- Remus asintió levemente- Pues juro que guardare el secreto hasta que ustedes me permitan hablar de él con mi magia y por mi honor.

\- Lily, ¿Como sabes el juramento de los sangre pura?

\- Cualquier persona que no se duerma – le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Sirius- en clase de Historia de la Magia sabe que ese es el juramento de los sangre pura.

\- Entonces, además de los sangre pura, solo tu, Remus, y algún Revenclaw.

\- Cállate, Sirius- Le dijo Remus-, no es nuestra culpa si somos mejores estudiantes que tu, además quizás si estudiaras un poco más Lily no habría podido arrinconarte tan rápido.

\- Vamos, Moony, no seas injusto, esta pelirroja pone a cualquiera entre la espada y la pared.

Y al licantropo no le importo la parecencia de Lily -ya había visto el bastantes de sus besos con James como para que la chica tuviera algo que reprocharle- simplemente tomo a Sirius del cuello, y como tantas beses le beso.

*1 :Lobizon es una manera de llamar en América del Sur (Más precisamente en Uruguay, Argentina, Paraguay y el sur de Brasil) a los hombres lobo, según la leyenda, esto sucede cuando el séptimo hijo de un matrimonio nace varón, a partir de ese momento sera transformado en bestia cada noche de luna llena. Esto puede contrarrestarse si son apadrinados por el presidente de la República, a diferencia de en la mayoría de los casos de licantropia, donde no tiene cura existente. No es el caso de Remus, claro esta, pero bueno.


End file.
